


Making a Queen

by A_Lovestruck_A2



Series: Strife's Bribes for Kry and Ardy [2]
Category: Fable - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Spoilers, Threesome (F/M/M), White Day Gift, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lovestruck_A2/pseuds/A_Lovestruck_A2
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR JOAN ARC'S LEGEND ON FFN)Newly married Queen Joan Arc of Albion decides to celebrate her greatest victory the only way she knows how to. By having the night of her life with her two husbands of course.
Relationships: Joan Arc/Ozpin, Joan Arc/Ozpin/Qrow Branwen, Joan Arc/Qrow Branwen
Series: Strife's Bribes for Kry and Ardy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295339
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Making a Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KryHeart_Ardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/gifts).



> A removed scene from my fic 'Joan Arc's Legend' on Fanfiction.net and a White Day present for Ardy. Hope you like my filth I dare and try to call a story. XD

Joan looked over the flaming wreckage of Bowerstone Market from the castle balcony gardens, a weary smile on her lips. She had done what was thought to have been the impossible; matching the mighty Jaune Arc of Oakvale in his glorious triumphs. Not only had she successfully led a rebellion against her brother, but in the span of one year had managed to prepare her kingdom for the greatest threat it had ever faced in its short existence. The Crawler was slain by her hand, even if her mentor and father figure had died in the fateful final battle. Port had willingly given his life to make sure she could face the vile beast, buying her the time she needed to prepare the finishing blow. 

Qrow and Ozpin made their way over to her, both men suffering from a few cuts but looking perfectly fine by their standards. Qrow's shirt was torn in places, showing off the firm packs of muscle his wiry frame usually hid, and he gave her a thumbs up. "You did it. You've done what your brother thought was impossible. You saved Albion." 

"I know." The realization still hadn't fully sunken in yet for the young queen and the blonde looked at her two husbands. "So...I guess a proper burial for the fallen is in order. Bloody hell this position comes with a lot of paperwork. How did you two manage all of this?" 

"We raided Maze's liquor stash with Jaune when we could." Ozpin smiled fondly at the memory. For the immortal wizard it must have felt like it happened only just yesterday. "Weaver wasn't too pleased with us when he caught us doing so. Said something about stealing Guild resources was prohibited." 

"...what did you tell him?" Joan asked wearily.

"We told him to bugger off." Now that definitely sounded like them. Both men enjoyed letting their mischievous sides show way too much. 

But even in spite of all the carnage that had happened only hours before, Joan couldn't help but smile with them. "Not too surprised. Can you two lend me a hand with the ceremony? I'm a little too worn out." Landing the killing blow on the Crawler had drained her massive magic reserves completely and she felt her legs beginning to wobble as the adrenaline rush slowly wore off. 

"Of course." Ozpin gave her hand a gentle kiss. "Just let me and Qrow handle it. We have a lot more experience in these kinds of things than you do. You get some rest; you look dead on your feet."

"Thank you. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you two." Joan let out a sigh of relief and began to walk back to the royal chamber to get some much needed rest. "Once everything is under control, let me know. I want to at least be present for the final sendoff." 

"As you wish," Qrow said.

Even with the war against the Crawler and the foul darkness it spewed from its revolting body now over, there was still a lot that needed to be done to honour those who had not lived to see their victory.

* * *

Joan rubbed her eyes wearily when Qrow woke her up, her hair an utter tangled mess. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but the sunlight streaming in through the multicoloured glass windows told her it was at least sometime in the early afternoon. A solid seven hours of sleep and yet her muscles still ached and burned from fighting on the front lines. 

"Hey. I had one of the servants make you some tea. It's a little cold this morning," he said quietly, handing her a steaming cup. 

"I appreciate it." Joan took it graciously and took a sip, feeling her weariness start to wear off little by little. She would have loved to be able to grab both of her husbands and drag them into bed with her, but she had a ceremony to attend to and a country to rebuild. Not an easy task for the nineteen year old queen, even in times of peace. Sometimes, she couldn't blame her brother for becoming the way he did. During his tenure as king, Logan had done what he thought was best for the country, even if it meant that the people would resent him for his decisions. She understood that now. 

"How many people are there waiting for me?" she asked. 

"Only a few. The honour guards are standing alongside the memorial to Port and of course Sienna, Sabine, Page, Ben, and Adam are there," Qrow replied. "Ozpin's going through the kitchens looking for some ale to drink." 

"Why am I not surprised?" Joan rolled her eyes and slowly swung her legs out of bed, stretching. "I'll be down in a few minutes. Just let me get changed into something more appropriate. Klein? If you could, please." 

"Already sent to you, madam," her faithful butler quipped. A bright flash of gold nearly blinded the young queen and she saw her royal attire waiting for her at the foot of the regal bed, neatly folded up and clean. 

She picked up the set of dark blue pants and began to fit them over her legs when Qrow embraced her from behind. "Need some help, darling?" His warm breath tickled the back of her neck and she let out a soft moan when he nipped her shoulder. Memories of their first night together flooded her mind and she felt her body warm up from his touch. 

"N-no fair..." Joan protested weakly, moaning again as one of his calloused hands rubbed over her breasts. Qrow knew exactly where to touch her to send her into a frenzy, his touches deliberate. She ground her hips into his crotch, feeling his manhood stiffen through his dark trousers.

But to her disappointment he pulled away from her, smirking. "Sorry, Blondie. But you'll have to wait until after the ceremony before we continue having fun. Ozpin and I planned something special for you." 

"You're so mean," the queen said with a groan. He had gotten her riled up on purpose so that she would be forced to give a royal address while aroused. Damn him. 

"I'm just getting you nice and prepared." Qrow winked at her and gave her a chaste kiss. "Oz and I will be waiting for you when you're ready." 

Joan nodded, hurrying as quick as she could. It wasn't easy putting on the boots that reached halfway up her thighs, but after a few brief moments of struggling she finally got them on and pulled the jacket over her head. A thin metal breastplate was adorned to the armor to offer her some protection though it was not as heavy as the armor worn by the elite soldiers of the kingdom. With the crown adorning her head she left her bedroom, rushing down the stairs to the courtyard. 

True to his word, everyone Qrow had mentioned was gathered alongside a beautiful white memorial of Port, posing in all of his moustached glory. 

Ben Finn was the first to speak, marveling at it. "You know, I really do think the old bastard would like it out here. He was always a fan of looking big and stony. I can imagine what he'd say if he were here right now." 

"Shut up, Ben," Joan chorused with him. 

"Ha! Exactly." The blond soldier snorted in laughter. "We're ready when you are, your majesty." 

Joan nodded, clearing her throat and ready to give out her address. "We stand here today to honour those who journeyed with us into the howling dark and did not return. As we rebuild, this spot will remain barren to remember those who had fallen in service of Albion and her people. Everything we do now is built on the legacy that they helped forge." She gave Port's memorial a salute, glancing briefly at the honour guard. "Present arms!" 

The seven men aimed their rifles into the sky and fired three times, giving a last farewell to those who died in the battle against the Crawler's forces. Their sacrifice would never be forgotten, not by any of them. 

"It is time we leave," Sabine said quietly, wobbling over to her. "If you ever need help saving the world from another abomination, you know where to find me. That said, I do hope you come by to visit me from time to time. Boulder seems rather fond of that dog of yours." A hint of a smile was on the old man's face.

"Aurora will assist with the rebuilds in any way we can," Sienna added on. "We will never forget how you saved us not once, but twice." 

"I'll be in the city helping as well," Page said. "It's where I belong. Our people need us." 

Adam took a step towards her and dropped to his knee. "If I may, I would prefer to remain in your service. I am sworn to protect the royal family, no matter what." 

"Your request is granted, Adam." Joan smiled. Even with both renowned Heroes such as Qrow and Ozpin as husbands, it would still be beneficial to have a trained assassin as her personal guard in case of any assassination attempts. 

"Well, old chum, ruler supreme, pal, you did it. You saved the world," Ben said with a hint of laughter. "I don't know if I'm cut out to be a general, but I too would also like to remain in your service." 

"Of course. We need you to organize things here." Joan didn't hesitate. The kingdom's military might would need someone to train their soldiers into the fiercest warriors in the world and there was no one else better suited for the job but him. 

Everyone had started to go their separate ways for now was the time to celebrate their accomplishments. With just the three of them remaining, Joan looked over at her two husbands. "So, what was this surprise you were planning on?" 

Ozpin and Qrow shared a look, both men smirking. "Well...you'll find out in the bedroom today. We're going to make you a proper monarch now."

She let out little squeaks as they both closed in on her. 

* * *

Joan was lying on her back, now completely disrobed. Her attire had been thrown to the side haphazardly and Ozpin made sure to lock the door to the royal chamber to prevent any intrusions. Currently the blonde queen had her lips firmly wrapped around Ozpin's length, bobbing her head up and down it slowly while Qrow was currently between her legs licking away. She let out muffled moans as she felt Qrow's tongue hit the sensitive bundle of nerves, trying to greedily move her hips into his mouth. 

Joan tried to take all of Ozpin into her mouth, gagging as the tip hit the back of her throat. The mage pulled out of her oral cavern to let her get some much needed breath, a thin line of saliva connecting her lips to his erection. She gripped the bedsheets as Qrow's tongue wrestled inside of her entrance, arching her back with a weak whimper. She was dripping wet now from the two of them claiming her, her cheeks tinged with pink. "P-please, haaa~."

Qrow stood up with a chuckle, unbuttoning his pants and letting his own length spring free. "Well since you asked so nicely..." 

The very tip rubbed against her wet folds, the sly bastard being careful to not let it slip into her too soon. Her mouth was full of Ozpin's manhood again and she let him thrust into it, looking up at him with her best wide eyed look. Her tongue licked and lapped around him, coiling around it. Ozpin's hands wove into her hair to keep her steady and gave Qrow a nod. 

Qrow slowly pushed himself into her, groaning as he was now buried inside. Joan moaned at the entry, briefly pulling her mouth off of Ozpin's erection to meet Qrow's eyes as he started to thrust into her. Having him inside her was a sensation that would never get old and her soft breasts bounced with every thrust into her. He found the perfect rhythm for her and Joan's moans grew louder, her creamy thighs being held apart by her husband. 

"H-harder~," she begged, her hand feverishly stroking Ozpin's length while Qrow claimed her first. Qrow was only too happy to oblige her, gripping her waist and slamming deeper inside. The queen could feel herself getting stretched by him and she tried to wrap her legs around his hips to keep him deep. The first orgasm from her was violent; her legs trembled and she let out a scream, clenching around him. 

Qrow finished not too soon after. He came with a groan, keeping himself buried in her as his seed spilled into her. The raven haired man pulled out of her slowly and Joan could feel his essence slowly dripping out of her, both of them panting as they tried to recover. 

Qrow fell down next to her, the two of them sharing a couple of sloppy kisses and Ozpin went over to her next. The blonde felt him push into her as well and she whined into Qrow's mouth, their tongues pushing against the other while the queen was filled again. 

Joan's mind was turning blank. She hadn't fully recovered from Qrow and now Ozpin was the one inside her, thrusting into her while her and Qrow kissed. Her cries of pleasure were weaker due to her being nearly completely drained and she let Qrow's tongue push into her mouth, her own weak licks unable to stop his barrage. Thr fleshy muscle coiled around hers and she let him dominate her oral cavern, not wanting it to end just yet. 

Joan could feel Ozpin essentially pushing Qrow's essence back inside her and she dimly wondered if they had planned this before the battle even took place. It definitely was one hell of a way to celebrate defeating one of the most evil creatures to have ever existed, that was for damn sure. And she loved it. 

Ozpin's hands rubbed along her soft breasts, flicking at the sensitive and erect nipples. Joan mewled into Qrow's mouth in response, her insides clenching down again. Her body was naturally responding to the sensation of Ozpin's length inside her and felt her legs tremble again, almost completely numb now. Both of her husbands had given her the most pleasurable experience of her life and her tongue fell out of her mouth as Ozpin also finished inside of her. 

Her husbands' seed leaked out of her entrance and she panted heavily before kissing the two of them. "Thank you.." 

"You are welcome." Ozpin kissed her neck and soon Joan fell asleep between both of them. 

It was good to be the queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, perverts of the world XD


End file.
